


This is Dustin's fault

by mokkeofthedead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Mpreg, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, i go on a lore tangent halfway through, i was listening to icp writing this, nonsexual mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkeofthedead/pseuds/mokkeofthedead
Summary: meenah and cronus are parents.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Meenah Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	This is Dustin's fault

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING HATE YOU DUSTIN /j

cronus is pregnant and meenah is the mother, or would she be considered the father? trolls cant get pregnant so this situation is very weird...  
cronus being humankin, this is oddly validating for him as trolls dont have the organs to bear children 

okay can I just say that there is no PHYSICAL WAY for a troll to get pregnant, troll reproduction is EXTERNAL  
trolls deadass do not have internal reproductive organs  
there wouldnt be a way for a troll to get pregnant unless a grub was fucking apearified into the body but even then there would be no safe place to contain the grub because THERES NO FUCKING SPACE HELLOOOOOOOOO  
okay lets get back to the crack fic

as cronus' pregnancy goes on, his relationship with meenah gradually gets better despite their previous interactions  
the kid is a violet-blood with curly black hair and grows up to be a little shit, adopting meenah's attributes more than cronus'

im not writing anymore fuck you dustin and kenny you little fucking shits


End file.
